The Wedding
by mergrly3286
Summary: This is my rendition of Luke and Lorelai's wedding which we, unfortunately, never got to see, but we all know it happens. There's also a bit of Rory and Jess going on here... I just think they need a second chance. I hope you enjoy it.


**Author's Note: I watched every episode of Gilmore Girls, until the very end. I only have one problem with the ending: we never get to see Luke and Lorelai get married. So with this story, I am satisfying my inner romantic by finally getting Luke and Lorelai to commit. Also, in the back of my mind I have the idea of Jess and Rory ending up together, so they have quite a presence in this story. This may seem a little bit alternate-universe because I am leaving April out of it. But don't get me started on that... Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think. Oh and as a disclaimer, I don't own anything, except a computer, a fertile imagination, and a tendency to invest my emotions in fictional people. **

Lorelai walked over to her window and looked out over her front yard. Everything was in place: the white folding chairs in neat rows, the lamps for the party later, the old chuppah standing in front of her porch stairs. She thought for a moment about that chuppah. He had made it for her; the first thing he ever really gave her. Delicate purple flowers on spring-green vines climbed the four intricately carved poles. Apparently chuppahs were like wine or cheese: at least this one had grown more beautiful over its years of patient waiting. Waiting for the right bride and groom to stand beneath it.

"Mom?" a voice asked. Lorelai turned and saw Rory standing in her doorway. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great," Lorelai replied, smiling. "And you look amazing!" Her daughter was wearing a light purple knee-length dress, which complimented her slim figure.

"You made the dress," Rory said, grinning back. "Take some credit!"

"I made the girl inside it too, don't forget," Lorelai teased. She reached out to hug her daughter, her best friend.

"So are you going to get dressed, Mom? Or were you planning on getting married in your underwear?" Rory asked jokingly, going to the closet and pulling out a white garment bag on a hanger.

"I just needed someone to zip me up." Lorelai said, stepping into the strapless white gown.

"Well that's a very maid-of-honor kind of job," Rory said, as she pulled the zipper up. "Ready?" she asked.

"I feel like I've been ready for years," Lorelai answered. She turned back to the window, watching as guests began driving up. Rory walked over to stand beside her. Lorelai draped her arm gently over Rory's shoulders.

They watched as all the people they loved filed in. Babette and Morey came first, walking from next-door. Next came Miss Patty and Taylor, followed by Kirk and Lulu. Sookie and Jackson came next, with their little ones. Dean, Lane, and the rest of Lane's band came in. Richard and Emily drove up in a shining car, walked in, and sat in the front row of one side. Liz and TJ took the seats opposite them. People continued to filter in, until all the chairs were filled.

Luke stood up at the front, between the minister and Jess. The afternoon sun warmed his face. His necktie was a little too tight, but he did not loosen it. He took a deep breath as he waited. He glanced over the people in the seats. Liz waved; TJ gave him a thumbs-up. Kirk nodded solemnly. He heard Jess beside him, trying to stifle a chuckle at Kirk's ridiculous expression.

At last the music began. Jess stopped laughing as he saw Rory striding up the aisle. His breath caught in his chest. There was no way she looked that beautiful. It was too much for his brain to handle. She looked at him and smiled, an unbearably charming smile. He remembered another time when she had been a bridesmaid. That time she had worn a turquoise dress. He still remembered the way her hair had blown in the wind that day as she stood by the lake. He thought back to the determined look in her bright eyes, and the way her lips felt against his. His thoughts shook him back to the present as the audience stood. The bride was coming.

Luke thought she had never looked so beautiful. The long white gown fit her perfectly. It was not just the right size; it exactly expressed her personality. The glittering beads reminded him of how her blue eyes sparkled when she smiled. Even the shoes were her: they looked like heels that were rebelliously high. Finally she stopped walking; she was standing right in front of him. She turned to face him with a grin on her face. He smiled back at her; he couldn't help it.

"Friends and family," the minister began. "We are gathered here today…"

He continued speaking, but Lorelai wasn't really paying attention. Luke was gazing at her with a look that made her wonder how she was still standing. Her legs seemed to have turned to jello. She didn't notice when the minister stopped speaking, but she did listen when Luke began his vows.

"Lorelai," he started. Her heart fluttered at the way he said her name. "I promise to love you for years to come. I can't imagine not loving you. I promise to take care of you, and to stay with you, no matter what. I promise to hold you and bring you your coffee, as long as I live. Like I said, I am all in."

He gave her a warm smile, and listened as she spoke.

"Luke," she beamed at him. "I promise to take care of you, and be there for you, and listen to you for the rest of my life. Because I love you. And I won't stop loving you. You have been there for me, supported me, protected me, and loved me for a lot of years now. I promise to do the same for you." Her eyes began to water. The minister spoke again.

"Do you, Luke Danes, take Lorelai Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked.

"I do," Luke replied, taking her hand and sliding a sparkling ring onto her finger.

"And do you, Lorelai Gilmore, take Luke Danes to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she answered, with a smile, giving him a ring as well. He grinned back at her.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister finished. "You may kiss the bride."

And with that, Luke pulled Lorelai into his arms. She wrapped her own arms around his neck. Their lips met tenderly, as though it was the first time. The crowd clapped and cheered, but the couple did not notice. They each thought that nothing could feel so right. After a long while they pulled apart, with identical smiles on their faces. They walked back down the aisle, arm-in-arm, as their families and friends cheered on.

The reception began, and Lorelai clung to Luke's hand. Under Sookie's direction, the caterers brought in tables and set the chairs around them. Lane's band set up on the stage. Everyone took seats at the tables. Luke and Lorelai sat with Rory and Jess, Richard and Emily, and Liz and TJ. As servers brought the salads in, Luke leaned over to Lorelai, whispering in her ear.

"Hey we're married now. Too late to turn back."

"I'm not turning back," Lorelai replied, turning her head to kiss him softly.

After the salads and dinner courses had come and gone, Rory stood up, clamoring for everyone's attention.

"Sorry Mom," she started. "I know you didn't want a bunch of speeches or toasts. I just have one thing to say." She smiled at her mother and her new stepfather. "I love you so much – both of you. Mom, I'm glad you've found that person who will take care of you and love you the way you deserve. And Luke, I just think you should know that I've never seen her so happy. Let's hear it for the happy couple!" The crowd cheered loudly.

The night went on, and the lamps came to life, casting a soft glow around the whole party. Lane's band began playing softly. Lane grabbed a microphone.

"Hey everyone. I think the bride and groom would like to start with a dance. Luke and Lorelai?"

"We're going to dance?" Lorelai asked, looking at Luke with a quizzical smile.

"I'm in if you're in," Luke replied, taking her hand.

"Absolutely!" Lorelai answered, as he pulled her to her feet and towards the clear area in front of the stage.

Jess took the opportunity to slide into Lorelai's vacant seat, next to Rory.

"Nice toast," he said, leaning towards her.

"Thanks," she replied. "They look great together, don't they?" She was watching the couple dancing.

"I've never seen Luke smile this much," Jess answered, agreeing.

"He may have to pass on the title of grumpy diner guy," Rory continued, grinning.

"Don't look at me," Jess said, holding up his hands. "I'm out of the food industry, hopefully forever."

"So what are you doing with you time?" Rory asked curiously.

"A couple friends and I opened a small publishing house in New York. We're not Rockefellers yet or anything, but we are turning some profit," he answered.

"That's great," Rory replied. "I'm really proud of you. You've come a long way since…" She left this thought unfinished, though they both knew the end of that sentence. They sat silently for a few minutes.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked, trying to sound off-hand.

"You dance now?" Rory had some difficulty hiding her surprise.

"Not often. But I'd make an exception just this once, if you're up for it," Jess gave her a quick smile.

"Alright," she assented. They got to their feet and walked towards the stage. He took her hand in his, and placed his other hand on her waist. "The best man and the maid-of-honor," Rory said quietly. "You know how people will talk." She smiled at him as they began swaying to the music.

Luke and Lorelai observed this behavior from their positions.

"Jess and Rory," Lorelai noted, nodding in their direction. "What do you make of that?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Luke replied.

"I know that. She's my daughter, I know who she's dated." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "But that was a long time ago."

"I meant it wouldn't be the first time that a couple got their start dancing at someone else's wedding." Luke said, looking meaningfully into Lorelai's eyes. "And look where we ended up."

"I was never such a big fan of Jess, if you remember," Lorelai continued.

"I do remember," Luke answered. "But you could give him a second chance. He's really cleaned up his act in the past couple of years."

"You think he's still into her after all this time?" Lorelai asked. She and Luke both turned their heads to look at the pair they were discussing. Jess was gazing down at Rory, and she was smiling back at him.

"Yeah," Luke and Lorelai said together, turning back to each other. They laughed.

Rory sat on the front porch, still in her dress, supervising the cleanup process going on in the yard. Her cell phone rang, and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hey Mom," she answered. "What's up?"

"Hey honey, I just wanted to check in on the clean up." Lorelai replied.

"Everything's going fine Mom, don't worry about anything. Sookie and I have it covered."

"Thanks Sweetie. You know what? Staying in the honeymoon suite at the Dragonfly has given me a whole new perspective."

"I bet," Rory answered, laughing. "So your flight leaves tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, and then we come back next week."

"Mom?" Rory asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Lorelai answered.

"Are you happy?"

"Incandescently happy." Lorelai responded enthusiastically. She reached out and took Luke's hand, entwining her fingers with his. He was lying next to her on the bed. "So what did you think of my wedding? I think the best part was Lulu catching the bouquet…"

"And then Kirk throwing up in the bushes?" Rory answered with a laugh. "Totally. Hey, have fun on your honeymoon."

"I will. I'll see you when we get back."

"Bye Mom," Rory said, hanging up the phone. She returned to the last guests, who were just leaving.

"Bye Grandma and Grandpa," she said as Richard and Emily strode up to her.

"It was a lovely ceremony," Emily said politely. "Your mother looked very happy."

"Yeah she did," Rory agreed.

"Goodbye Rory," Richard added, as he and Emily returned to their car. They pulled away.

Rory looked around. The yard was almost empty now. The caterers were packing up their van. Sookie and Jackson waved goodbye to her as they walked away. Rory walked up the porch steps and sat down on the swing, enjoying the cool air of the spring night after the long day.

"Oh, you're still here," she said, spotting Jess walking towards her out of the darkness.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said. "You mind?" He gestured towards the seat on the swing next to her. She nodded, and he sat down.

"I thought this day would never come," Rory said softly after a minute, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"What? The day your mom and my uncle finally commit? I'm as surprised as you are." Jess replied. He casually stretched his arm across the back of the swing.

"Yeah that too," Rory said, opening her eyes. "But I meant the day when I would see you again."

"Oh," Jess said quietly. His stomach had flipped. "Well I was glad to talk to you again." He turned to look into her brilliant blue eyes.

"I'm glad too," Rory agreed quickly. "I've missed you."

"Listen," Jess said softly. "I made some mistakes, back when you and I were… you know,"

"Yeah I know," she answered, turning to face him.

"I'm sorry," he said. Their eyes met.

"Yeah," she replied. Somehow she couldn't come up with any better reply while he was looking at her like that.

He leaned towards her, inclining his head slightly. His eyes still held hers. Then his lips met hers. He kissed her very slowly and gently. She responded without thinking or worrying, kissing him back. His hand found her soft hair, holding her head tenderly. Her hand reached his shoulder, and she pulled herself closer to him.

At last, Jess pulled his mouth away from hers. He leaned his forehead against hers, however, because he wanted to stay close to her.

"I think I'm experiencing déjà vu," she whispered. He laughed.

"Me too," he whispered back. She leaned in to kiss him again.

Lorelai lay awake in bed. She rested in Luke's arms. She could hear his steady breathing in her ear.

"I'm married," she said softly, joyfully, as she played with the ring on her finger.

"You sure are," Luke whispered into her ear. "And I'm pretty happy about that." He pressed a kiss to her neck.

"I love you, Luke," Lorelai whispered, turning over so she could see into his eyes.

"I know," Luke replied. He leaned down to kiss her lips gently. "I loved you first."

"And now we're married," Lorelai said, with a satisfied sigh.

"We're married," Luke agreed. He leaned in to kiss her again.


End file.
